Sumpah Pramuka
by Daiyaki Aoi
Summary: Sumpah pramuka. Itu yang selalu kau katakan, Natsume. AU. Fluff/Flat. A special fic for kak Ran Ishibazaki.


**Sumpah Pramuka**

**.**

**Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**.**

**June 2012**

* * *

Aku berlari menuju lapangan bermain dengan semangat. Bibirku tertarik membuat sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang amat lebar. Kutarik tangan Kaa-_chan_ sambil menunjuk ke arah lapangan. Kaa-_chan_ hanya tertawa sambil mengangguk. Aku suka tawanya. Kaa-_chan _adalah wanita paling cantik sedunia. Kaa-_chan _juga sangat baik padaku. Aku menyayanginya.

Tou-_chan_-ku juga merupakan lelaki yang penuh senyum dan riang. Kata orang, sifatku mirip Tou-_chan_ dan wajahku mirip Kaa-_chan_. Aku senang dipuji oleh mereka. Aku senang bahwa Tou-_chan _dan Kaa-_chan _adalah orang yang paling kusayangi. Mereka tidak pernah marah-marah. Kata temanku di sekolah, Hotaru, itu disebut sebagai 'bertengkar'. Terkadang aku suka bingung. Hotaru selalu tahu lebih banyak kosakata dariku. Kata orang, dia jenius. Jenius itu apa?

Pernah kutanyakan sama Kaa-_chan_ tentang kata berbunyi jenius. Tapi Kaa-_chan_ hanya tertawa dan bilang; kalau jenius adalah orang yang pintar. Berarti aku juga jenius dong. Tou-_chan _selalu bilang kalau aku anak yang pintar. Berarti aku sama seperti Hotaru-_chan_.

Lapangan itu luas. Aku berpikir, aku pasti bisa mengelilinginya sampai puas. Mataku mencari-cari sosok Hotaru, tapi yang kulihat, Hotaru sepertinya tidak datang hari ini. Dibandingkan denganku, Hotaru-_chan_ tidak suka pergi keluar rumah. Entah kenapa. Padahal bermain itu asyik.

Aku memutuskan untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Suatu kegiatan favoritku. Aku suka diam-diam bersembunyi di antara pohon-pohon Sakura yang banyak bunganya. Maka, kugerakkan kakiku untuk berlari. Dari jauh, Kaa_-chan_ meneriakkan kata berbunyi 'hati-hati'. Aku selalu hati-hati kok, Kaa-_chan_.

Setelah satu putaran, aku mulai lelah. Mungkin gara-gara Koko-_kun_ yang tadi mengajakku untuk tertawa sampai terbahak-bahak. Kata Tou-_chan_, kalau sering tertawa nanti cepat lelah. Tidak tahu kenapa. Aku tidak berniat untuk bertanya. Kalau kata Tou-_chan _begitu, aku menurut saja. Terkadang, ada rasa penasaran yang membuatku kepingin nanya sama Tou-_chan_. Kalau aku banyak bertanya, nanti Tou-_chan _bakalan pingsan tidak ya? Kata Koko-_kun_, orangtua pasti akan merasa pusing kalau anaknya banyak nanya.

Aku berdiam diri di bawah pohon Sakura yang bunganya banyak. Lelah sekali. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku mendengar suara yang aneh dari atas. Kenapa ya? Bukannya hantu tidak muncul saat siang hari? Atau jangan-jangan… ada anak kucing yang menyangkut? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku semangat.

Diam-diam aku melihat ke atas, mencari-cari penyebab suara aneh itu. Aku mengambil sebantang ranting kecil dan memukul-mukulkannya ke batang pohon. Kemudian, aku baru sadar kalau tindakanku mungkin akan membuat kucing itu takut. Jadi, kuletakkan kembali ranting itu.

"Neko_-chan_, ayo keluar!" teriakku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan kucing. Jadi, aku berteriak lebih keras, "NEKO-_chan_! Ayo keluar! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

"Jangan berisik," sebuah suara menyahut. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan ternyata ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang mengangkat dahan pohon Sakura. Matanya yang mengingatkanku pada _guren_ menatap dengan tajam. Ia melanjutkan, "Kamu mengganggu tidurku, tahu."

Apa ia baru saja bilang kalau aku mengganggu tidurnya? "_Baka_! Mana ada orang yang tidur di atas pohon?" pekikku.

"Tentu saja ada." Katanya.

"Kalau ya, berarti kamu monyet." Aku cemberut. Anak laki-laki itu tampak kesal, tapi dia tidak meladeni omonganku. Jadi aku bilang lagi, "Turun."

"Nggak mau." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya. Kali ini aku yang kesal. "Kalau bisa, kamu yang naik."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku penasaran, melupakan amarah yang tadi sempat membuatku kesal.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri." Sahutnya tidak peduli.

"Umurmu sama denganku 'kan, Neko-_chan_?" Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Lagipula, dia sama seperti kucing, suka menaiki pohon.

"Namaku bukan Neko-_chan_." Ia bilang. "Umurmu sendiri berapa?"

"Lima tahun. Namamu siapa? Ayo turun dan berkenalan denganku." Aku tersenyum.

"Jelek," ucapnya. "Namaku Natsume Hyuuga. Umurku… sama sepertimu."

"Aku tidak jelek! Aku punya nama! Mikan Yukihira!" Aku mengambil batang ranting tadi dan melemparnya ke arah Natsume. Ia sempat kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. "AAAKH!" Aku berteriak menghampiri tubuhnya yang terkapar di atas tanah. Untungnya, Kaa-_chan _jauh dari sini. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah dimarahi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Dasar gadis jelek." Katanya sambil duduk menyandar di mengibas pelan.

Aku sudah hampir menangis, takut sesuatu yang buruk-atau sakit-terjadi padanya. Aku takut dimarahi Kaa-_chan_. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Juga karena perlakuannya. Berarti aku teman yang buruk. "Maafkan aku…"

Natsume menghela napas. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"B-benar ya?" Aku melihatnya takut-takut.

Natsume mengangguk. "Sumpah Pramuka."

Aku bingung sesaat. "Pramuka itu apa?" tanyaku. Natsume menghela napas lagi, membuktikan kalau dirinya tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapanku. "Hei Natsume! Pramuka itu apa?"

**.:: Sumpah Pramuka ::.**

Aku memasuki gerbang sekolah dasar untuk yang pertama kalinya. Gerbang sekolah di sini menjulang tinggi dan tampak mengerikan. Setiap ujung tombaknya meruncing di bagian ujung. Berbeda dengan gerbangku di taman kanak-kanak yang dipenuhi warna yang bermacam-macam dan banyak gambarnya. Aku menarik tas bergambar boneka panda dari tangan Kaa-_chan_ dan mengecek isinya.

"Semuanya sudah ada kok, Kaa-_chan_. Makasih ya. Aku sayang Kaa-_chan_." Kupeluk Kaa-_chan _dan Kaa-_chan _mencium kedua pipiku.

"Dah, Mikan. Jadilah anak yang baik, ya." Kaa-_chan _menyemangatiku. Hari ini Tou-_chan _tidak bisa ikut karena ia harus pergi bekerja pagi-pagi sekali.

"Daaah!" Aku melambaikan tangan dan berlari pergi. Di sekolah ini pasti ada Hotaru-_chan_. Semoga saja kami satu kelas nanti. Aku berjalan riang memasuki gedung besar itu. Aku sudah hapal jalannya karena Kaa-_chan _sudah menunjukkannya padaku. Kelasku ada di sebelah perpustakaan. Kelas yang punya banyak gambar.

Setelah berbelok di ujung koridor utama, aku bersenandung pelan. Membayangkan apakah nantinya teman-temanku akan asyik atau tidak. Aku merupakam anak yang gampang berteman dengan siapa saja.

"_Ohayou_." Sapaku ketika menginjakkan kaki di lantai kelas. Semua anak menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan melihat ke arahku. Beberapa dari mereka menjawab salamku dengan ragu-ragu dan malu. Yang lainnya hanya terdiam, seolah-olah aku adalah orang asing yang tidak harus dibalas sapa. Dari semua orang di ruangan kelasku, hanya Hotaru-_chan _yang menarik perhatianku. Aku berlari dan memeluknya. Semua orang memandang kami aneh. Tapi Hotaru terlihat tidak keberatan dan mengacuhkanku.

Ada beberapa orang yang mengajakku berkenalan dan kami berbagi cerita tentang perasaan kami di hari pertama ini. Hotaru juga agak bertindak kejam ketika aku mau memeluknya lagi. Ia menahan kepalaku dan mencegahku untuk memeluknya. Anehnya, aku tidak pernah merasa sakit hati dengan perlakuan Hotaru yang terkadang dingin. Aku merasa aku semakin menyayanginya dari hari ke hari.

Tak lama, bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Kami semua duduk di kursi masing-masing, berusaha menunjukkan sikap baik pada guru pertama kami. Aku berharap semoga saja guru yang kami dapatkan merupakan guru yang asyik.

"_Ohayou minna_-_san_!" suara yang ceria langsung terdengar dari pintu kelas. Aku senang, karena guru kami pasti guru yang enerjik sekali. Guru itu memasuki kelas kami. Rambutnya pirang panjang, bermata ungu cerah seperti Hotaru, memakai baju berenda dan sepatu bot ber-hak. Seisi kelas diam seketika saat melihat penampilannya yang aneh. Kami seratus persen yakin kalau guru kami ini adalah laki-laki. Ia diam di tengah-tengah jalannya, memandang aneh ke arah kami. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk papan tulis, berharap mendapatkan perhatian kami.

"_O_-_ohayou_, _sensei_," Aku otomatis langsung menyukai guru kami, sementara Hotaru tersendat ketika berbicara. Terkesan terpaksa sekali untuk mengatakan sebaris kalimat itu saja.

Guru itu tertawa maklum ketika melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan sendiri, seolah baru menyadari apa yang membuat kami diam. "Hahaha… gaya saya memang sedikit eksentrik. Tolong maklumi itu. Saya guru wali kelas kalian. Kenalkan, nama saya Narumi."

Formal. Tapi tetap saja terasa aneh. "_Ohayou _Narumi-_sensei_," kami membungkuk.

"Nah baiklah," Narumi-_sensei _menepuk tangannya dua kali. "Kita akan memulai perkenalan dulu, tapi sebelum i-"

Ucapan Narumi-_sensei_ terpotong oleh seseorang yang muncul di balik pintu kelas. "Maaf terlambat." Suaranya berkesan tidak peduli.

"Kumaafkan karena ini pertemuan pertama kita, Hyuuga-_san_," Narumi membaca pelat kecil berisikan nama di bagian dada baju Natsume. "Masuklah."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Natsume memasuki ruang kelas, menyusuri baris depan dan duduk di sebelahku. Dalam satu bangku, kami memang duduk bertiga. Bangkuku dan Hotaru memang kosong untuk satu orang lagi. Bangku yang lain sudah dipenuhi orang. Beberapa gadis terlihat memelototi-atau setidaknya itu menurutku-Natsume. Aku jelas terheran dengan mereka. Kupandangi wajah Natsume lekat-lekat. Tidak ada yang salah di wajahnya. Tidak ada butiran nasi yang masih menempel atau apapun.

"Jelek, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Natsume padaku. Dalam dua tahun terakhir, ia memang sering memanggilku 'jelek' dan kami berteman lumayan dekat. Aku memanggilnya 'Neko-_chan_' sebagai gantinya karena ia memanggilku dengan sebutan terkutuk itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Wajahmu tidak acak-acakan kok." Balasku. Alis Natsume yang sering bertaut itu menjadi lebih dalam untuk bertaut. Natsume tidak menjawab ucapanku. Oh _Kami_, semakin lama, kucing jelek ini makin sering tidak berbicara.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, pelajaran pertama adalah menggambar. Silakan untuk mengambil kertas di depan bagi yang tidak membawa buku gambar." Suara Narumi-_sensei_ terdengar keras.

Aku dan Hotaru mengambil buku gambar dan satu pak krayon warna dari dalam tas kami sementara Natsume pergi ke depan untuk mengambil kertas. Beberapa orang gadis menawarinya kertas dari buku gambar mereka, tapi Natsume mengabaikannya. Huh, Natsume selalu membuatku iri.

"Kau akan membuat gambar apa Hotaru-_chan_?" tanyaku sambil melirik Hotaru.

"Robot." jawab Hotaru singkat. Ia memulai dengan menggambar garis-garis tipis yang disebutnya sebagai 'sketsa'. Kosakata lainnya yang tidak kumengerti.

Aku berniat menggambar pohon Sakura. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku mulai menggariskan pensilku di atas buku gambar. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat bentuk pohon yang bagus. Natsume sudah kembali dari meja Narumi-_sensei_ dan tetap diam tidak bergerak. Ia tidak menyentuhkan pensilnya ke kertasnya. Padahal menurutku, pensil dan kertas itu seperti Kaa-_chan _dan Tou-_chan_. Setelah membuat bentuk pohon, aku mulai menggambar bunga-bunga Sakura. Natsume tetap belum memulai gambarannya.

"Kamu tidak akan menggambar, Neko-_chan_?" tanyaku tanpa melihatnya. Tetap fokus terhadap gambaranku.

"Dalam sekejap, gambarku akan lebih bagus darimu, jelek." katanya cuek.

"Benarkah?"

"Sumpah Pramuka." Natsume menunjukkan seringainya. Ia benar-benar belum pernah tersenyum selama ini. Hanya seringai yang suka ditunjukkannya.

"Kucing jelek." Aku cemberut. Dasar anak-yang-dipenuhi-sumpah-pramuka.

**.:: Sumpah Pramuka ::.**

Aku dan Natsume mengikuti ekstrakulikuler pramuka di sekolah kami dan kami masih mengikutinya sampai kami kelas enam. Aku ingat, saat kami pertamakali masuk pramuka di kelas tiga, ekstrakulikuler ini mendadak ramai. Sebagai pramuka pemula, setiap kelompok dibedakan menjadi barung beraneka warna. Aku sebenarnya memutuskan untuk ikut pramuka karena penasaran dengan perkataan Natsume. Sumpah pramuka. Apakah aku akan mempelajarinya?

Gadis-gadis berebutan untuk satu barung dengan Natsume. Tepat saat itu juga mereka mendesah kecewa. Barung untuk putra dan putri memang dibedakan. Akhirnya gadis-gadis itu memaksa untuk masuk ke dalam barungku. Aku tidak punya pilihan dan akhirnya aku menjadi ketua barung. Aku memilih warna jingga untuk nama barungku. Aku suka warna jingga karena warnanya hampir mirip dengan warna rambutku. Kalau aku pilih warna cokelat, kata kakak pembina yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Tsubasa Andou itu, akan seperti nama barung untuk laki-laki.

Natsume memilih warna merah untuk nama barungnya. Dia juga ketua barung. Tidak heran untukku, Natsume memang cocok menjadi pemimpin. Lagipula, dia sepertinya lebih tahu tentang pramuka. Maksudku, untuk apa ia bilang 'sumpah pramuka' kalau ia sendiri tidak memahaminya? Konyol.

Hotaru ikut ekstrakulikuler robotik, itu sebabnya aku agak kecewa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai seorang sahabat, aku jelas tahu kalau Hotaru adalah penggila robot. Matanya berbinar setiap melihat robot, selain uang, tentunya. Hotaru bilang dia suka uang. Kalau punya banyak uang, nanti dia bisa membeli barang apapun yang diinginkannya. Aku jadi membayangkan kalau aku punya banyak uang. Mungkin aku akan membeli satu kotak Howalon, kue manis berbentuk bulat dengan lekukan kecil di setiap sisinya. Rasanya akan lumer dalam mulutmu begitu kau menggigitnya. Natsume juga suka Howalon. Satu kotak Howalon harganya mahal sekali.

Aku sedang berlari sekarang, berlari mencari Neko-_chan_. Ini hari kelulusan kami dari sekolah dasar. Sebentar lagi upacaranya akan dimulai. Bodoh sekali kucing jelek itu jika melewatkannya. Aku tahu benar ia terlalu malas untuk menghadirinya. Tapi akan kupaksa.

Oh… aku jadi teringat akan satu hal saat pramuka dimulai. Gadis-gadis yang memaksaku untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai anggota itu menanyakan banyak sekali hal tentang Natsume. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Apa makanan kesukaannya atau sudah berapa lama aku mengenalnya. Aku hanya menjawab seadanya. Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu tentang Natsume. Memangnya aku seorang _stalker_? Aku langsung bilang pada Natsume tentang kejadian ini dan Natsume hanya menyuruhku untuk tidak menjawab apa-apa jika mereka bertanya lagi.

"Natsume! Natsume!" Aku meneriakkan namanya di salah satu pohon Sakura, tempat favoritnya. Tidak ada yang menjawab, jadi aku berteriak, "NEKO-_CHAN_!"

"Gadis jelek. Kau mau apa?" Natsume muncul di salah satu dahan pohon dan meloncat turun. Saat pertama kali ia melakukan hal ini di depanku, aku sempat jantungan. Darimana ia bisa sampai dengan selamat saat meloncat dari dahan setinggi itu? Barulah aku sadar; _Dia 'kan kucing_.

"Sebentar lagi upacaranya dimulai. Namamu dimulai dari huruf 'H' tahu." Aku menarik tangannya.

"Hn." Dua konsonan favoritnya akan kuanggap sebagai persetujuan. Aku pun berlari menyeretnya pergi.

"Apa kau akan memasuki SMP yang ada di sini juga?" tanyaku pelan karena aku akan memasuki sekolah menengah yang berada dalam komplek yang sama dengan sekolah dasarku.

"Sumpah pramuka." Katanya sambil mengangguk. Lagi-lagi kata itu.

"Aku akan terus mengikuti pramuka." Opiniku. Natsume tidak membalas apa-apa. Kurasa, sudah tidak ada lagi kepastiannya untuk tidak mengikuti pramuka.

Sumpah pramuka sama seperti janji dan seorang pramuka harus selalu menepati janjinya. Jadi, dalam lingkungan pramuka, sumpah ini sangatlah penting. Natsume bilang, orang Amerika juga kerap mengatakannya karena semua warga negaranya adalah mantan anak pramuka.

Ketika sampai di aula sekolah, aku menyusuri deretan kursi, mencari Hotaru dan orangtuaku. Kulihat, Hotaru duduk di sebelah Ruka Nogi. Ruka adalah sahabat Natsume, ia mengikuti ekstrakulikuler cinta binatang. Ruka adalah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan beriris biru langit. Banyak juga gadis yang selalu mencari informasi tentangnya. Kata mereka, aku dan Hotaru beruntung karena mengenal kedua lelaki ini. Aku bingung. Beruntung apanya disebut 'jelek' setiap hari?

Hotaru dan orangtuaku duduk berdekatan. Jadi, aku hanya menarik Natsume untuk duduk di antara mereka sambil menunggu upacaranya sampai selesai. Orangtua Natsume juga datang. Mereka tersenyum ramah padaku, kemudian mengobrol dengan Tou-_chan_.

**.:: Sumpah Pramuka ::.**

Aku memakan bento-ku di halaman sekolah. Sekarang aku sudah kelas delapan. Natsume duduk di depanku yang juga memakan bento-nya. Kami duduk dalam diam, menikmati kesunyian ini bersama-sama. Aku memang sedang dirundung masalah dan tanpa ragu menceritakannya pada Natsume. Raut wajahnya sempat berubah, kemudian kembali seperti semula. Kami memang sering makan berdua saat istirahat karena Hotaru-_chan_ dan Ruka selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS. Aku dan Natsume juga pernah ditawari untuk mengurusi OSIS. Natsume jelas menolak, tapi aku menjawab kalau dengan ikut pramuka saja sudah lelah sekali. Apalagi kalau mengikuti OSIS.

"Aku akan melindungimu." Natsume memecah kesunyian. Aku menatap dirinya. Terheran.

"T-tapi…" kataku terbata-bata, mencoba untuk menyanggahnya.

"Sumpah pramuka." Natsume membereskan kotak bekalnya yang sudah habis dan berdiri. Aku berusaha secepat mungkin membereskan bekalku supaya Natsume tidak usah menunggu. Aku ikut berdiri. "Ayo, jelek." Seringainya melebar.

Sebenarnya, aku sedang dalam masalah saat ini, seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya. Aku menjadi bulan-bulanan para gadis di sekolahku. Alasannya adalah… karena aku dekat dengan Natsume. Belakangan ini, setelah Ruka memberitahuku, aku baru tahu kalau ternyata gadis-gadis itu menyukai Natsume. Mereka iri denganku yang dekat dengannya. Di sekolah kami, menyebarlah desas-desus yang mengatakan kalau aku dan Natsume berpacaran. Sialan, mana mau aku berpacaran dengan kucing jelek ini?

Natsume adalah satu-satunya orang yang tenang menghadapi semua ini. Dia mau melindungiku, katanya. Aku baru sadar, kalau Natsume melindungiku, maka orang lain akan menganggap desas-desus ini benar. Ah. Mungkin gara-gara ini aku dibilang 'gadis lamban' oleh Natsume. Aku berusaha menghindari tatapan permusuhan dari gadis-gadis di koridor saat berjalan. Natsume masih saja tenang. Aku tahu dalam dirinya, dia pasti sedang menikmati kesengsaraanku. Aku mengenal Natsume sebaik ia mengenalku.

Para gadis itu tidak akan berani menyerangku jika ada Natsume. Mereka selalu berpura-pura baik di depannya. Loker Natsume juga selalu dipenuhi cokelat dan surat cinta. Aku, Hotaru dan Ruka suka menertawakannya kalau ia tertimbun oleh surat-surat cinta saat ia membuka lokernya. Natsume juga selalu memberikan cokelatnya pada kami. Tentu kami menerimanya dengan senang hati, apalagi Hotaru yang suka barang gratisan.

'Makan saja sana, gendut!' itu umpatan Natsume saat mata kami berbinar-binar melihat cokelat mahal itu. Aku sih tidak peduli. Badan Hotaru dan aku selalu kurus walaupun kami banyak makan. Natsume tidak suka cokelat. Dia tidak suka makanan manis.

"Natsume-_kun_!" seorang gadis tiba-tiba berlari menyenggolku dan memeluk tangan Natsume. Aku tahu namanya. Ia adalah gadis yang amat sangat fanatik dengan Natsume dan sering memarahiku. Sumire Shoda. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

"Pergi sana!" Natsume melepas paksa tangan Sumire-atau lebih sering kujuluki 'Permy'-kemudian menarik tanganku supaya aku bisa berdiri. Sumire menatapku marah. Padahal seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf karena sudah membuatku jatuh atau seharusnya ia marah pada Natsume yang sudah membentaknya. Bukan padaku.

"Natsume-_kun_, seharusnya gadis ini yang pergi!" Permy menunjukku. "Yukihira, kamu mengganggu tahu." Tandasnya.

"Dia tidak mengganggu karena dia pacarku." Kalimat Natsume membuat semua orang yang berjalan di koridor berhenti dan menatap kami. Sumire tiba-tiba menangis. Aku membeku.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku berteriak, "NATSUME!" dan memukulnya. Hotaru juga tiba-tiba datang dan memukulnya lebih keras.

"Apa katamu, Hyuuga?" Natsume dan Hotaru langsung beradu _death glare_. Detik itu juga aku tahu kalau Natsume dan Hotaru akan bermusuhan selama-lama-lamanya.

**.:: Sumpah Pramuka ::.**

Aku berputar di depan cermin besar yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Penata gayaku, Nonoko Ogasawara, memakaikan sebuah kerudung panjang transparan berwarna putih bersih. Kerudung itu menutupi seluruh bagian kepalaku dan ujungnya jatuh tepat di pinggangku. Mutiara putih dan bunga _white primrose _menghiasi bagian kepala kerudung. Rambutku digelung anggun.

Gaunku dipenuhi manik-manik di bagian dada sampai pinggul. Sisanya mengembang sampai ke kakiku. Ekor gaunku panjangnya dua meter. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau berberat-berat dalam memakai gaun pernikahan. Walaupun gaun ini sudah dirancang sesimpel mungkin, tetap saja rasanya berat sekali. Ditambah lagi dengan sepatu _high heels_ yang benar-benar tinggi. Keadaan ini sangat membuatku menderita. Tapi ini hari bahagiaku. Aku seharusnya menikmatinya, begitu kata Kaa-_chan_. Tou-_chan_ tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia menangis.

Wajahku dirias dengan _make_-_up_ tebal. Dari bagian pelipis sampai pipiku dihiasi _glitter_ yang dibentuk menjadi bunga Sakura. Sebagai pelengkap, Nonoko memberikan satu buket bunga anyelir padaku. Aku memegangnya dengan tanganku yang terus-menerus gemetar. Dengan wajah yang memerah, aku berkata sudah siap pada Nonoko.

"Astaga Mikan-_chan_! Kau cantik sekali!" Nonoko berteriak.

"Terimakasih," jawabku tulus sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, Nonoko-_chan_."

Nonoko memang penggiringku. Ia tersenyum, membersihkan gaunnya dan berdiri. Tou-_chan _menghampiriku dari pintu ruang rias. Hidungnya masih memerah menahan tangis haru. Tou-_chan _sangat tampan dengan setelan jas-nya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di tangannya.

"Putri Tou-_chan _sudah dewasa sekarang," bisik Tou-_chan_. Aku menjadi tidak kuat menahan tangisku. Aku terharu dengannya. Pasti Tou-_chan _akan merindukanku. Dengan sekuat tenanga, aku berusaha menahan tangisku. Tou-_chan _berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju gereja, membimbingku. Setelah memberitahu kalau aku sudah siap, aku pun mulai berjalan.

Lagu pernikahan mengisi ke seluruh ruangan. Aku berjalan perlahan dengan Tou-_chan_, wajahku terasa panas kala melihat Natsume di altar. Matanya tertuju padaku. Tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya, tapi matanya terlihat bahagia. Mungkin tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia tunjukkan sebagai apresiasi dari emosinya. Ekor mataku melihat ke arah Hotaru dan Ruka yang duduk di deretan kursi paling depan.

Awal saat aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Natsume, Hotaru sempat melarangku. Sesuai yang pernah kubilang, bahwa Natsume dan Hotaru akan bermusuhan untuk selamanya. Tapi, aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta dengan Natsume. Semenjak dengan seenaknya dia bilang kalau aku adalah pacarnya saat aku kelas delapan. Katanya, itu adalah salah satu bentuk sumpah pramuka-nya dengan melindungiku. Ia juga mengakui bahwa sejak lama ia sudah menyukaiku, meskipun kata-kata awalnya sulit kumengerti.

Kami tetap berpacaran sampai SMA dan kembali dipertemukan oleh takdir saat aku sudah bekerja menjadi seorang guru di sekolah dasarku dulu. Oh, kami sempat berpisah saat kelulusan SMA. Natsume saat itu datang kembali ke sekolah kami untuk mengantarkan dus makanan untuk acara salah satu anak didikku. Ia seorang manajer toko makanan yang menyediakan untuk acara-acara besar.

Aku terus berjalan sampai Tou-_chan _melepas tangannya dariku. Natsume yang menggantikannya untuk memegang tanganku. Kami berdua menatap ke depan dimana seorang pendeta sudah bersiap-siap mendiktekan janji seumur hidup kami.

Pendeta itu berdeham, "Baiklah. Apakah kau, Hyuuga Natsume, bersedia menerima Yukihira Mikan sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka, kaya ataupun miskin dan terus menemaninya sampai akhir hayatmu?"

Aku sudah menduga Natsume akan menjawab apa. Dengan santai, ia melirikku dengan seringainya dan bilang, "Sumpah pramuka."

Pendeta itu sepertinya tahu tentang kebiasaan ini. Jadi, tanpa banyak bicara, ia melanjutkan,"Apakah kau, Yukihira Mikan, bersedia menerima Hyuuga Natsume sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, kaya ataupun miskin dan terus menemaninya sampai akhir hayatmu?"

"Sumpah pramuka." Aku nyengir. Pendeta itu kali ini hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela napas.

"Silakan mencium pengantinmu." dan tanpa banyak berbasa-basi, Natsume menciumku. Para hadirin bertepuk tangan, sebagian dari mereka juga ada yang menangis. Beberapa muridku juga datang ke pernikahan ini bersama orangtua mereka. Setelah ciuman Natsume selesai, aku kembali berbalik arah dan melempar buket bungaku.

Semua orang menjerit tertahan. Ketika aku berbalik, bunga itu sudah berada di tangan Hotaru dan Ruka. Aku hanya tertawa mendapati wajah Ruka yang memerah. Mereka berdua memang baru berpacaran setelah kelulusan SMA dan menjadi pengusaha sukses. Natsume membuat senyum tipis yang baru pertamakali kulihat. Ia sangat tampan. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa wajahku memanas.

* * *

**.:: Sumpah Pramuka ::.**

**End**

* * *

Ehem. Hai, _minna_. Aku muncul lagi setelah beberapa bulan lalu. Seperti yang sudah aku sertakan di atas, fiksi ini aku dedikasikan untuk kak **Ran Ishibazaki**. Mengingat dia sudah mulai aktif lagi untuk fandom ini. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika fiksi ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi, mengingat aku hanya menulisnya dari pandangan Mikan. Mungkin (kalau niat) aku akan menulis lagi untuk versi Natsume-nya setelah aku meng-update **Ghastly**. :)

Bagi yang bingung dengan potongan-potongan cerita di sini, biar aku jelaskan. _Scene-scene_ di sini adalah sedikit dari potongan hidup Mikan dalam versiku sendiri. Pertama adalah saat Mikan berumur lima tahun. Gaya bahasa yang kugunakan juga disesuaikan dengan umur Mikan yang masih kecil. Well, meskipun aku tahu ini hancur sekali.

Kedua adalah saat Mikan baru memasuki sekolah dasar. Ketiga adalah saat Mikan lulus dari sekolah dasar. Keempat adalah saat Mikan kelas dua SMP dan yang terakhir adalah saat Mikan menikah. Aku tahu plot fic ini loncat-loncat dan terlalu flat. Tapi aku terlalu malas untuk membuat fiksi drabble multi-chapter. Sudah banyak fiksi multichappie-ku.

Tapi, kalau ada sebagian dari kalian yang merasa fiksi ini terlalu flat, justru alasan itu berkesinambungan dengan plot yang loncat-loncat ini. Mudahnya, anggap saja selain yang diceritakan di sini, hidup Mikan itu penuh perjuangan. Oke?

Well, selain itu, aku selalu meminta review. Flame, konkrit, pujian (aku kepedean banget ya?) akan selalu diterima dengan senang hati. Kapan saja. Kalau ada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, silakan bertanya lewat review ataupun kirimi aku PM. :)

**Classico Blu** a.k.a **Daiyaki Aoi**.


End file.
